Cat God
|-|Idle State= |-|Summoned State= |-|Cat God the Great= |-|Cat God the Awesome= |-|God Cat= |-|Giga God= |-|God= |-|Secret God= Character Synopsis The Cat God, God or God Cat is the creator of the Battle Cats universe where he helps his creations in their mission to conquer the whole universe. He is a Special Cat you can purchase for 2000 XP in the Upgrade Menu and is only available to use in the Main Chapters. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | At least''' Low 2-C''' Verse: The Battle Cats Name: Cat God, God Cat, Cat God the Great, Cat God the Awesome, God Gender: Male Age: 20 years old Classification: God, Cat Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1) and Reality Warping (All gods are immortal and can shape reality at will ), Flight (Shown here), Explosion Manipulation and Battlefield Removal (Can cast an explosion that sends back all the enemies back to their bases), Antimatter Manipulation (His creation contains antimatter), Electricity Manipulation (Can cast lightning), Creation, Life Manipulation, Space Manipulation and Time Manipulation (It is implied during his level which name is "The Big Bang" that he was the one who made the universe which has a space-time continuum), Power Bestowal (Granted infinite power to Miko Mitama), Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware that he is in a game), Healing (Can heals cat and even the Cat Base ), Omnipresence (Is one with the universe), Black Hole Manipulation (His creation contains black holes), Gravity Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Through black holes), Regeneration (Low Godly) (He has shown to come back multiple times from getting reduced to a soul), Duplication (During the animation of Baby Boom, he splits in two and each cat god is capable of uses their powers), Dimensional Travel (Even lesser beings like Psychocat Can create portals to other universes). As the creator of everything he should have the powers of all of his creations, which are: Portal Creation (Corrupted Phychocat can create portal powerful enough to destroy all of the reality), Telekinesis and Size Manipulation (Physhocat can increase the size of a spoon with his mind and use for an attack), Animal Manipulation, Light Manipulation (UFO Cat can shoot light beams),Law Manipulation (Filibuster Obstructa is capable of rewriting the laws of reality), Magic and Clairvoyance (Witch Cat and Sorceress Cat can cast magic attacks; Enchantress Cat can use her clairvoyance to predict the future), Power Nullification (Fuu can nullify attacks of a certain type of enemy), Shapeshifting (Honda Tadakatsu can shapeshift into a spear), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (Shown here), Status Effect Inducement (Valkirye cat can freeze her opponents for a limited time), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (The Flying Cat has overcome gravity completely) Destructive Ability: Universal+ Level (It is implied during his level which name is "The Big Bang" that he was the one who made the universe which has a space-time continuum) | At least Universal+ Level (Transcended space and time becoming even stronger) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (As a god he should be vastly superior to the Elemental Pixies who traveled across the universe) | Immeasurable (Transcended space and time) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Universal+ Level (Was unaffected by the creation of reality) | Universal+ Level (Shouldn't be any weaker than before) Stamina: Godlike (Can fight hundreds of cats, dragons and several other types of creatures without showing any sign of getting tired) Range: Several meters with his lightning attacks, Low Multiversal through hax (Superior High Lord Babel whose power is so strong that it affects multiple universes) Intelligence: Unkown, likely Genius (Should scale to Doctor Cat) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: God Cat | God Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Warth of God:' He creates a powerful explosion with the capacity to kill all the opponents in the battlefield *'God Bless You:' He attacks three times with lightning strikes, all three of which are powerful enough to kill all the opponents in the battlefield Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Animals Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Blackhole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Size Users Category:Animal Users Category:Light Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Tier 2 Category:The Battle Cats